<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Rising Sun by PoeticPanda11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553508">Under The Rising Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11'>PoeticPanda11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Space Flight, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, video game references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the secret ending where Damien punches the sun. Now with added extra fluff.</p><p>One shot fic<br/>Damien X Oz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Rising Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all. While I'm on the high of Monster Prom, I just had to write this one down. Probably one of my favorite secret endings. Haven't gotten to a lot of them but this is definitely up there from the ones I discovered. Hope you like my take of this secret ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A space capsule came crashing down on an empty field. The hatch started opening, steam coming out from the inside. Out came the prince of hell, Damien LaVey, from it. The upper half of his spacesuit had been burnt and shredded off, revealing his slim and toned physique. He had just come back from successfully punching the sun to prove he was the strongest Ultimate Warrior. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he stepped out of the capsule. He turned to the horizon to see the sun slowly rising. He can kind of see a small discolored spot on the sun, presumably the spot where he punched the sun. It started bruising because the sun can do that.</p><p>“HA! FUCK YOU SHITBALL!” He pointed and shouted at the sun.</p><p>He raised his left fist, the hand he used to punch the sun, with vigor and pride. Steam came off of his fist (his entire body, in fact) as it was still hot from being close to the surface of the sun. Luckily he was a fire demon, so he was able to withstand the ball of plasma’s heat. He turned and started walking away, probably to go change out of his spacesuit. He raised his middle finger at the sun as he walked away, smirking in the process.</p><p>As he walked to wherever he needed to change, he thought about how awesome Oz was in helping him complete this mission. He’s very grateful to have been asked to go to prom by the shorter monster and he did kind of feel bad that he didn’t go with the fearling. After all, it was the last prom he and everyone in his senior year would hang out and have fun together. But being the Ultimate Warrior was top priority. Plus the previous prom nights were always pretty standard: food table, punch bowl being spiked, DJ playing mediocre dance songs, and the announcement of Prom King and Queen. Pretty fucking lame and boring. Though the punch bowl being spiked isn’t that bad.</p><p>Going to space was way more fucking metal: he got to see different planets, black holes, witnessed an orange robot bounty hunter take down a horde of space pirates, some weirdos having a kart race on a space rainbow, what looked like a pink gumball surfing around on a star shaped surfboard, and a fox piloting some kind of space aircraft with a falcon, frog, and a rabbit. Weird, but pretty fucking rad. Who knew space had so much activity going on.</p><p>Still, he did miss out on having his last prom. Especially with someone who he grew to have feelings for. Ozzie was there for him in whatever arson related idea he had and was very supportive in his journey to be a hair and makeup artist. This is the first time he’s ever fallen for someone. At most, he would do one night stands with whoever he can woo with his devilish charm. But the smaller monster somehow wormed his way and stole the demon prince’s heart.</p><p>He decided to visit the fearling once he changes out of his destroyed spacesuit. He also did say they could go on a date if he came back alive, to make up for not going to prom with him. Shit, he’s gonna have to think of what the fearling would wanna do instead of what he wants to do for once.</p><p>
  <em>“Damieeeeennnnn!”</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a telepathic voice echo in his mind. When he looked up ahead of him, he saw a familiar monster wearing a yellow cardigan running towards him at the distance. Damien grinned. “OZZIE!” He yelled back and gave a thumbs up to him.</p><p>Oz had waited on a hill to see if he can find any trace of the demon he grew to love. Troubling thoughts consumed Oz in fear that Damien wouldn’t make it back from this asinine idea of an adventure that he suggested to the demon. It also cost him his one chance of having a prom date, even though he still enjoyed himself at the event with his friends.</p><p>He saw something coming down from the sky. It was some kind of pod? Could it be Damien? Or a lost baby alien separated from its family as an alien mafia wanted the baby? It crashed down loudly in the horizon and Oz had to check it out. He hoped it was the former option. He ran a few miles until he saw a familiar silhouette bathed in the rising sun’s rays. The broken horn was a definite give away. Oz’s eyes widened in joy to see that Damien was back and he called out to him.</p><p>Damien sped up to a jog to meet Ozzie halfway, smile growing larger the closer he got to him. The closer he got, the clearer he could hear Oz breathing in his mind as he ran towards the demon. Damien opened his arms, ready to catch Oz for a big hug. When Oz got close enough and he could see Damien clearer, he hopped to the demon with open arms as well, wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck. They laughed together as Damien spun them around. Oz felt that Damien was slightly warmer than usual, since he was close to the sun after all. Damien set Oz down and smirked at him.</p><p>“Ozzie, my noob. Waddup?”</p><p><em>“You’re… okay…”</em> He said in between breaths, trying to catch it from running.</p><p>“You bet your ass I am. Happy to see me?”</p><p><em>“Of course I… am.”</em> Oz chuckled. <em>“…I was so worried… you wouldn’t make it back.”</em></p><p>“Psh. You think lack of oxygen, black holes, some fucking lameass alien predators, and the sun could stop me?”</p><p>
  <em>“Haha, guess not. So how was your adventure? Did you actually punch the sun?”</em>
</p><p>“Of course I fucking did. You can see it for yourself.” He pointed to the discolored spot on the sun. Damien proceeded to tell Oz all the things he saw up at space. Oz was intrigued in every detail. They stood there together for a good few minutes, holding each other, as Damien was ending his story. “I also saw that shitty Interdimensional Asshat. He fucking rode up next to me on a spaceship, still trying to get me to sign his dumb marriage paper.”</p><p>
  <em>“What’d you do? The spaceship didn’t have weapons installed.”</em>
</p><p>“I know! It fucking sucked that I couldn’t blast that motherfucker myself. Anyway, I just flipped him off through my window and he crashed into a space rock. It was pretty fucking funny.” Damien chuckled.</p><p><em>“Well, I’m just glad your back Damien.”</em> The demon gave Oz a genuine smile.</p><p>“Hey, guess what?”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>“I also saw ‘Uranus’.” The demon wiggled his eyebrows. This earned a laugh from the fearling.</p><p><em>“Oh my… haha, geez.”</em> Oz shook his head. <em>“I’m surprised you even know what Uranus is.”</em> Oz teased back.</p><p>“F-Fuck you, man! I’m not a complete dumbass, you know.”</p><p>They laughed together and their foreheads touched. Once their laughter died down, they stared at each other’s eyes for a moment. Damien cupped Oz’s face and leaned in to kiss him on where his mouth would be. It was a flat surface at first but Oz was able to form a pair of lips, allowing the demon to deepen the kiss and pulled Oz closer by his waist. Being enveloped by the demon’s warmth, Oz was happy as he could be. As the sun rose to the start of a new day, it was a beautiful morning for both monsters to be in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Leave a like and kudos if you did! Hopefully I'll have more one shot fluff fics with these two soon.</p><p>Can you also guess the video game references I added in here?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>